


Blue Lips, Blue Veins

by rosewaterfish



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Googleplier - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, egos inc., staygoldrbhw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewaterfish/pseuds/rosewaterfish
Summary: Everybody noticed when it started happening, Everybody knew, yet nobody spoke. Malfunctions occur more frequently, their battery life became shorter every day, and rust started to form between their synthetic joints. It wasn't long until green couldn't function for longer than 2 hours and red started falling apart, allowing exposed wires to hiss, and spark underneath his cracked synthetic skin.Google felt it within him. A spark of something dark and sinister.It was there and it was gone...If Egos only live for as long as they are remembered, it would make sense that Google Blue would be the last one of his brothers to go.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Blue Lips, Blue Veins

Google blue is different from his three counterparts. Different in a way the others would most likely never be able to understand. His programming went even beyond Oliver's. Google wasn't made for a singular purpose. He wasn't born to assist or guard or work, but rather to be the perfect machine. A perfectly balanced android meant to keep all the good attributes of his three brothers while simultaneously counteracting the messy side effects. Strength without anger, knowledge without overthinking, and, by far the most difficult one to program into a machine, compassion without emotion. The ability to understand and analyze moral dilemmas with all the empathy of a real human being, without having to deal with the overwhelming distractions of emotion. His creators had spent months working on a model that could do exactly that. Using the inferior filter of the yellow google as a template, they created a rather unique piece of technology. A filter that almost instantaneously separated any emotion the android let into his system, processed it and stored it in his memory files, causing google to feel his emotions in brief flashes before being able to distance himself from them and think about the situation rationally, thereby using his emotions as another factor in his problem-solving algorithm rather than something that would detract from finding a perfect solution. Google had always thought it was quite brilliant. He would never experience an emotion for very long, which was only beneficial for him and his objectives. But he could always look back. Remember what it felt like.

Like the time his brothers enjoyed a relatively slow evening with the customary Friday night video games, lucky charms and friendly banter between them, a particularly strong flash of some warm feeling spread across his systems filling him with temporary pleasantry before fading into memory. A memory he often enjoyed playing back, only to experience that same jolt of what oliver would describe as “comfort” or “happiness.” he doubted he'd ever be able to feel as strongly as Oliver did, yet he knew without a doubt that he loved his brothers. Or at least, as close to love as he, as an android could get. They were his world, his will to activate every day, and his determination to continue on working. They were without a doubt, his life. This wasn't as much of an emotion as it was a completely rational fact.

-

There is only so long you can keep a unit functioning that was never meant to exist.

Everybody noticed when it started happening, Everybody knew, yet nobody spoke. Malfunctions occur more frequently, their battery life became shorter every day, and rust started to form between their synthetic joints. It wasn't long until green couldn't function for longer than 2 hours and red started falling apart, allowing exposed wires to hiss, and spark underneath his cracked synthetic skin.

Google felt it within him. A spark of something dark and sinister.

It was there and it was gone.

Google did not spare the emotion much thought, as he continued to care for his malfunctioning brothers. It wasn't long now before they would no longer be able to function.

There was something in the way their cores sputtered and blinked out in unison that somehow felt right. They had left existence the same way they had entered itI.

Together.

The light slowly fading from their eyes as their cores let out a last, faint hiss until finally deactivating. Oliver never quite recovered. He was the one who sobbed, he was the one to cover their lifeless shells with cloth and treat their broken bodies. He was the one who grieved for the both of them. And google, google did what he did best. He worked. He worked and he worked, and he cared for Oliver as he became weaker and weaker, with his puffy red eyes and slumped shoulders; Google felt something. A flash of an ugly churning that turned his stomach and lashed out at his insides painfully. Merely a flash.

It was there, and then it was gone.

He didn't dare revisit the memory. That feeling which accompanied it was… less than pleasant.

Ollie lived mostly in pain after that. Suffering from grave malfunctions that restricted his movement and caused him to spark painfully. Eventually, it became too much for either of them to bare.

Google did it for him.

When he could no longer stand, and his systems hiccuped uncomfortably as he muttered disjointed, barely coherent words of some illusion no doubt caused by the deteriorating software in his head. Ollie gripped the panel over his core in pain as he curled up in his brother’s arms.

“I miss them so much.” He whimpered, burying his face in Google's shirt.

“Don't try to talk right now.”

“It hurts blue. It… I don't want to leave you.”

“Shhhhh. It's gonna be ok.”

“It hurts. It hurts so much, I. Please. Please make it stop. Make it-”

Google hesitates before opening the androids chest panel

All systems failing, performance level, critical

“I'm sorry. I can't-”

Oliver reaches out his hands to touch google’s face. He smiled sweetly up at him.

“It's ok. It's ok Google. We’ll finish playing another time.”

His core gurgled in his chest cavity as oil spilled from holes in the machinery and google; google just couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the dying core out of it's shell in one quick movement. It wasn't worth it anymore. It wasn't fair to keep him here. The wires snapped off the delicate instrument and the lights turned off as the whirring of the machines came to a slow halt. He hadn’t stopped smiling by the time his systems shut off. Lost in some distant memory of a video game they had never finished. Maybe it was better that way. It would have been selfish to keep him here. It would have been wrong.

The silence was deafening. No more quiet clicks of working software or crackling of electricity. A continuous reminder that google was truly and completely alone. He didn’t want to look at his smile anymore. It felt cold, almost mocking in the face of his sorrow. A terrible sinking feeling settled in his gut, as if someone had stuffed a ball of burning metal down his throat. It burned his stomach and spread through his systems poisoning everything it touched. It was different than anything he had felt before. So strong, so debilitating it caused his already weak systems to malfunction, but this time, he had no Oliver to take away the overwhelming pain flooding through every synthetic vein in his body. So instead, he lay on the floor, clutching his chest pannel and waiting for the poison to fade, waiting for the burning to cease and the grief to flush out of his systems.

It was there, but it wasn't gone.

Eventually, the filter was able to chase the feeling out of his body and into his memory file. but he still remembered, he still knew. Every silent moment, every object was just another reminder of them. A reminder that sent another rush of poison his systems had to flush out. Another new error in his software. The filter became stronger and stronger, trying it's best to fully wash the emotion out of Google, and as a result, the emotions became weaker and weaker, The poison had infiltrated his memory storages. Forcing google to look at the happiest of his memories through a thick veil of grief. Until the memories, themselves faded. Chased away like a virus.

Just a flash of emotion, and then, it was gone.

Google worked, and he worked and worked until he couldn't leave his charging station for more than 20 minutes. Until the wires started showing underneath his skin. Until his body and core slowly started to fall apart.

-

It seemed rational at the time. He needed parts to survive, specific parts that were hard to come by. spare parts he had available to him right here, in his office. It seemed like the best solution. Even so, when he opened up red’s chest panel, tearing out wires and pieces, he couldn't help but feel a sharp stab in his chest. A gross feeling of sadness and guilt associated with the lifeless form of his dead brother.

It was there and then it was gone.

Scrap metal. That's all they were.

Scrap metal.

-

Google doesn't remember his brothers. He doesn't remember the video games or lucky charms. It doesn't matter anymore. He just needs to survive, needs to keep going. That's what he tells himself as he rips off the leg from the pile of yellow scrap metal in the corner of the room. Sometimes he’ll stumble onto something slightly familiar. An old dusty pillow fort in the corner of the room, or an untouched videogame station and he’ll feel a slight twinge in his chest. Some distant memory of pain. It never lasts long of course.

It was there, and then it was gone.


End file.
